1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slide fasteners and, in particular, to such fasteners which are separating at one end for use in jackets, sleeping bags, or other articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art does contain examples of slide fastener installations including a pair of stringer sections formed of one continuous stringer. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,378,719, 2,638,650 and 2,784,473. It has been a problem with such installations that they have not been widely used due to the difficulty and complexity in installing separating end stops in such installations, which would otherwise be very economical. It has also been proposed in at least one instance, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,500,084, to have a releasable slide fastener extend completely around the front opening in a garment.
The prior art is also, of course, generally cognizant of the inclusion of slide fastener installations in sleeping bags. Examples of such sleeping bags are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,510,889 and 3,639,931. It is a problem in sleeping bags with such installations in that the slide fasteners are often difficult to install and do not in all cases allow similar bags to be fastened together.
At least one example is known of the use of an overlayed sheet of material in forming an end stop in a slide fastener. Such an example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,241.